This invention relates to a friction material and carrier plate assembly comprising friction material annularly disposed about a central axis and providing first and second oppositely facing radial friction faces, and said friction material being secured to a carrier plate.
Such an assembly may be used as part of the construction of a friction clutch driven plate particularly, though not exclusively, for the clutch of a motor vehicle.